totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ultimate Battle Part 1
Chris: "Last time on Total Drama All Stars, I decided to send Sky to the glorious paradise of Boney where she met the lovable Ezekiel. Hey, you have your version, I have mine! Anyway, I had the contestants try to save her using the boats that they made, and it was an all out war as the players starting beating the tar out of each other. In the end, the Vultures won again and surprisingly after Lightning tried to play his fake idol, it was Cameron who was sent home, but did Mike play a part in it? Who's going home? And when will I get a raise? Find out the answers to two of those questions right here on Total Drama All Stars!" -- Total Drama All Stars Theme plays -- At Boney Island, Lightning is seen talking to Courtney. Lightning: "Have you gotten the plan sorted through?" Courtney: "I'm trying, but everyone isn't talking to me! Besides, after what happened to Cameron, you shouldn't be worried about anybody but yourself!" Lightning: "Sha-please! I can handle anything!" Chef arrived on the boat of Losers and Courtney and Lightning stepped on the boat. As Chef was steering the boat, he made a left turn, away from the island. Courtney: "Your going the wrong way!" Chef: "No I'm not!" -- A few hours later, at another location, everyone else is all together in a big pile on the ground. Shawn wakes up and sees that he's snuggling next to Jasmine. He gets up and looks at his surroundings. Shawn: "Guys! I think we've been shanghaied!" Everyone quickly gets up and starts to move around. They see two trailers and a large film lot nearby. Duncan: "Ah crud! Not this place again" DJ: (Confessional) (sighs) "This brings back painful memories." Then Chef arrives with Courtney and Lightning. Heather: "Where's your partner in crime?" Chef: "Hush it! As of right now, I'm in charge of you delinquents, and your challenge is being set up over at the film lot at the hill, so move it soldiers!" Everyone followed Chef, except for Shawn who looked around until he started to catch up to them. Shawn: "So, we're just going to not ask how we got here or why we were all piled up together?" Everyone else: (shouting) "NO!" Shawn: "Okay then." -- Up at the hill, Chris is waiting for the contestants as Ezekiel gives him a cup of coffee. Chris takes a sip of it then spits it out loud enough not to hear Zeke's chuckles. Then the contestants and Chef arrive. Chef: "When did you get here?" Chris: "I've been here the entire morning, just waiting for you lazy teens!" As Chris dumped his cup of coffee onto the ground, the contestants glared at him. Chris: "Okay, your challenge is to reenact a scene from the previous season's, what scenes you will get will determine which ones you take from this hat." Chris took out a fedora, which had several small pieces of papers inside. Brick and Shawn each took a piece of paper. Brick: (reading) "The hospital movie from Total Drama Action." Shawn: (reading) "The singing challenge from the first episode of Total Drama World Tour." Shawn: (Confessional) "Oh dear..." Chris: "You have until the end of the day to complete the challenge, at which point, myself, Chef and Ezekiel will judge, the team that gets the most points, win while the losers have to send another person home. Actually, since I feel like torturing you teens, I'm making it a double elimination." Everyone groaned. Zoey grabs Duncan aside. Zoey: "If we lose, will you help us vote out Lightning?" Duncan: "Why would I trust you?" Zoey: "Because if you do help me, I'll promise that the next person afterwards won't be you." Duncan: "Fine, on one condition, you get your little friends on the other side to protect Gwen." Zoey: "Deal." -- A while later, Chris gets a bullhorn and turns it on. Chris: "Campers, take five, I have a special announcement to give!" Everyone walked to the bottom of the hill. Chris: "Now, I want you all to return to your turfs." Jo: "Your kidding right? You made us walk all the way down here just so we could walk back up?" Chris: (chuckling) "Yep, I like to make people work for the prize! Also, there's a little surprise waiting for you up the hill and I needed to distract all of you." Everyone groaned as they walked back up the hill. -- Once they reached the top, they saw two previous contestants standing in front of them. Jasmine: "Samey!" Alejandro: "Not this guy!" Heather: "Why are they here?" Chris flies through his jetpack as he speaks to the contestants. Chris: "These two have generously donated their time to compete alongside the rest of you in the competition." Noah: "He forced us sign a contract, ruthless but effective nonetheless." Chris: "Not how I remember it, but there you go, now for the new teams. Since the fans think of Samey as a hero, she'll be with you Hamsters, and since Noah is thought of more as a villain, he'll join the Vultures! Now enough dilly dallying, on with the challenge!" -- At the Hamsters set, Samey and Zoey are having a conversation. Zoey: "Oh my, what a horrible way to live your life that must've been!" Samey: "Thanks, I'm trying to stand up for myself and I think what I need to improve my relationship with Amy is make her realize I'm her sister and not her slave." Zoey: "I agree! Don't worry, you will be treated well on the team." Samey: (hugs Zoey) "Oh thank you Zoey!" Zoey: (confessional) "I think Sammy and I will get along quite well. But I should warn her about Lightning and Scarlett. I'm certain they're trouble." Scarlett: (confessional) "Maybe I should keep a low profile for now, since Samey is here. But I do need to study Mike's head, now the doctor challenge might be a good chance for it..." Samey: "So, wonder who will be the doctors and patients?" Scarlett: "I'll be honored to be a doctor..." Samey: "Oh, so I guess I'm the patient too?" Scarlett: "Well no. I was thinking a patient with a rare disease..." (points to Mike) "...like him." (Mike tries on a patient's robe, while Jo laughs at him.) Jo: "Nice dress Mike Ike!" Mike: "Hey! It's a robe Jo!" (Zoey sighs and glares at Scarlett.) Zoey: "Fine... But if something happens to Mike..." Scarlett: "Relax Zoey, Chris did say it's an reenactment... No harm will came to Michael." Scarlett: (confessional and smirks) "I am making it convincing..." Samey: (confessional) "Did I miss something?" (Then Samey and Lightning are in patient robes.) Lightning: "Why is the Lightning in those girly clothes. I should be a doctor!" Scarlett: "You're not a doctor because you lack of brains." Lightning: "Oh yeah, we I do have tons of muscles." (flexs his muscles) "Oh yeah, sha-flexing!" (Then Duncan whacked him on the head with a bat, knocking Lightning out.) Duncan: (smirks) "That'll shut him up for a while..." Scarlett: "Thank you Duncan. We'll need stronger straps for Lightning." -- At the Vultures' side, they're working on the stage setting for the preparation for their reenactment of the singing challenge. Alejandro: (to Heather) "Brings back lovely memories right Heather?" Heather: "Yeah. Planning to vote you off and see you fall down 1000 feet!" Alejandro: "Not to mention our last battle at Hawaii." Noah: "Oh yeah, what an eventful day, that day was..." Courtney is unsure about this challenge, since it does reminds her of "that day" happening, but she shook her head to focus on the challenge. Courtney: "Okay, let's move it people!" Heather: "Who die and made you leader Bossney!" Courtney: "Hey, do you want to win this challenge or not?" Heather growled while Gwen appear aside Courtney. Gwen: "Hey, we should listen to Courtney, besides we should work together as a team!" Heather: "Fine!" Courtney: (confessional) "Well, glad Gwen is agreeing with me."